South Park 7 Years Later
by IyanTehGamer
Summary: The boys are starting 11th grade, and a lot's different about there lives. Kenny is rich and Cartman isn't fat AND get's straight As. A new girl comes, and Cartman falls for her, the dance is a perfect opportunity to ask her out. But that's just the beginning of this story.
1. Chapter 1 The new kid

_Brrrriing!_ A sea of students floods the hall as the first bell of the school year rings.

"Hey Stan," Kyle exclaimed, "Don't you think it's kinda strange how we have Mr. Garrison **AGAIN**?" Ever since 3rd Grade, Mr. Garrison followed us as we graduated. When 6th grade came along, he became the Social Studies teacher.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. Strange, huh..." Stan replies.

"It looks like we have him first period this year." Kenny butts in.

A lot has changed since the 4th grade. First of all, after Kenny's dad won a million dollars from a lucky beer cap, they became the rich family in town.

"You guys going to that dance the school is hosting tonight? I'm going with Wendy" Stan asks.

"That sounds great! Too bad I don't have anyone to go with."

"That's okay Kyle, I'm sure you'll find someone real soon." Kenny assures.

"Says the kid who can get any girl in the 11th grade, heck probably the school!"

"Oh hey Cartman!" Stan exclaims enthusiastically, "We were just talking about the school dance, you going?"

"Screw that, school has _started_ , we can't have too much fun anymore, I've got to study!"

Oh yeah that's another thing, Cartman starting getting obsessed with his school work since 6th grade, now he is actually getting straight As. And he's not fat.

"That's too bad," Stan replies solemnly, "Am I really the only one going?"

"Yep," The three other boys say in unison.

* * *

"Hello class," Mr. Garrison chimes, "First off, we have to take our assigned seats. When I point to a desk, I'll call out a name. When you hear your name, sit down. Butters. Rebecca. Annie. Kyle. Kenny. Pip. Next row. Stanly. Wendy. Bebe. Cartman. Nicole. Token. Next row. Tweek. Craig. Clyde. Jimmy. Heidi. Timmy. Did I miss anyone?"

"Me!" A purple haired girl stands in the doorway of the classroom. "You didn't say my name!"

"Who the f*ck are you?" says Mr. Garrison

"My name is Ginny."

"Would you like to tell the other students about yourself?"

"Sure!" Ginny replied, "Really the only thing you need to know about me is that I take school seriously."

"Oh great," Mr. Garrison mutters to himself, "Nothing get's me harder than a seventeen year old nerd."

"Excuse me!?" Ginny replies.

"Oh nothing, for now, you can sit in Craig's seat, he's going to the counselor's office for flipping me off again."

* * *

Lunch came along, and Cartman was nowhere to be found. Usually all four of them walk to lunch together.

"Oh well, let's just go." Stan muttered loud enough for both of his friends to hear.

When the three boys sat at their customary table in the cafeteria, they noticed Cartman was already there, and he was sitting with Ginny, the new girl.

"What the hell are you doing, fatass?" Kyle goes off, "We are _supposed_ to walk to lunch together, remember?"

"I just wanted to make the new girl feel comfortable. You _know_ our school is full of bullies, right?"

"Cartman, who's gonna bully her? Craig?" Stan chimes in.

"Good point," Cartman gives in, "Anyway, Ginny?"

"Yes..."

"Th-there is this d-dance tonight, and...and I was wondering i-if you wanted to maybe, uhh."

The other three boys break out into laughter as Ginny blushes.

"Well, sure! I'll give you a try," Ginny says while winking at Cartman.


	2. Chapter 2 The gays and the straights

"Hey Kenny," says Damien, "Long time no see."

"Goddammit!" Kenny replies, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten all of that asparagus!"

Kenny found himself in hell once more, he didn't like hell too much, but at least he had a friend for when he did die.

"How long will it be this time Damien?"

"Probably only a couple hours,"

* * *

"Hello Mr. Marsh." The students said without enthusiasm.

Mr. Marsh is the only Geologist in all of South Park, so he is the Geology teacher, how about that!

"I had reports that Kenny was skipping class, both your 4th and 5th periods reported you missing."

"Sorry Mr. Marsh, it won't happen again."

"Hey dude, where were you anyway?" Kyle asks Kenny.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What are you two boys yapping about?" Mr. Marsh says with a impatient tone in his voice, " _I_ teach this class, not _you_! Now be quiet. Craig, did you just flip me off?"

* * *

 _Brrrriing!_ The dance had finally started. Kyle and Kenny were walking home together, and Stan and Cartman were looking for their dates.

For a while, Cartman and Ginny danced in silence, until finally, Ginny started asking Cartman some questions about himself.

"Hey... Cartman? What's your opinion on school?"

"I think it's important, and I feel it's necessary to study."

"You and I will get along great."

* * *

Stan found Wendy sitting on a bench right outside the school.

"What are you doing out here, Wendy?"

"I was thinking we could just skip out on that stupid dance, and go straight to my house. My parents won't be home until 8..."

Stan couldn't believe what he had just heard. He quickly exclaimed, "Let's go!" and ran to Wendy's place.

* * *

"Hey Kyle," Kenny started, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure!"

"You know how because of my money, I could probably get any girl I wanted,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know how to say this, but...I...I think I'm gay."

Kyle bursts out in laughter, Kenny blushes!

"That is the single most funniest thing I think I've ever heard! What about your girlfriend back in 4th grade who gave you a blowjob?"

"Uhh, times change."

"Well, It's okay Kenny, I've never told anyone but Stan, but I'm pretty sure I'm gay too."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I suspected it back in 4th grade when a girl kissed me, and I got freaked out by it. More recently, I asked Stan a favor, I asked him to kiss me just to see. We both knew it didn't mean anything, as Stan has Wendy, but it turns out, I liked it."

"Well I'm speechless."

Kyle and Kenny walked the rest of the way in complete silence.

* * *

It turns out that each grade had a separate dance, so the 11th grade was alone in the gym. Worse yet the only people who showed up, were Token, Nicole, Cartman, and Ginny. It got to the point where they had to let the 12th grade share the gym with the 11th grade. That's when they left, because the current 12th graders have NEVER been nice to them.


	3. Chapter 3 Hell in a bucket

"Kick the baby!" Kyle says playfully,

"I'm not a baby any more, I'm 9!" Ike protests.

"Kick the baby." Kyle says as Ike flies up and breaks another window.

"That's a BAD 9 YEAR OLD!" Mrs. Broflovski screamed, "Oh hi Kyle, how was your first day of 11th grade?"

"It was... just fine."

"Was there any new kids in your grade this year?"

"Uhh... yeah there was one. Ginny, I think."

"So there was a new _girl_ at school, do you like her?"

"Uhh..." Kyle didn't feel like he should tell her mom yet, "no, absolutely not!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah, I'm positive!"

* * *

Kenny was reading one of his dad's playboys, when his mother called him and asked him to get some more paper towels from the basement.

"Okay mom!" Kenny replied cheerfully. Kenny never liked his basement, it was very dark, and he could of sworn he saw a bat down there once. He starts to walk down the stairs, when he accidentally trips, and falls all the way to the bottom. He blacks out.

* * *

"Oh goddammit! That's twice in one day!"

"Nice to see you too." replied Damien.

"How long this time..." Kenny said sluggishly.

"Probably until tomorrow morning."

"That's not _too_ bad. What do you do for fun down here?"

"I usually just rape somebody."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"It's Hell..."

"Oh yeah. Uh oh, my mom sent me to get paper towels, I wonder how long it will be until she notices I'm missing..."

"Since you're gonna be here a while, you should go talk to Satan, he's been requesting your attendance."

"Sounds great!"

* * *

 ** _"Hello young one..."_** Satan shrieks.

"Hey Satan!"

 ** _"I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me."_**

"Of course,"

 _ **"Saddam lives up in heaven now, so I was wondering if you could take a trip there and give him this?"**_

"I thought you were done with Saddam!"

 _ **"I am, it's a letter saying that because of his so tremendously evil personality, he'll never get born again."**_

"What the f*ck are you talking about?"

 _ **"You see, once a soul has been down here for 1000 years, they get to be reborn. Much longer than heaven's one hundred year policy. Saddam falls under Heaven's rules at the moment, but luckily, he is evil enough to get one of these letters. Only 5 exist per 100 years, so he is one of the most evil things on Earth."**_

"Oh okay."

* * *

"What are you doing here, you're the one who prevented me from ruling the Earth!"

"I bring you a letter from Satan, Saddam."

"What's this? I can't ever be born again? But I can change!"

Kenny facepalms. "Sorry no."

* * *

The next thing he knows, he sprang up from his bed back at his house. _Morning already?_ He thought.

"Kenny, get up it's time for school." His mom shrieks.


	4. Chapter 4 Party planners

"Hello class," Mr. Garrison says as the students walk into their first period Social Studies class, "Please pass your papers to the front."

"What papers?" Wendy questioned.

"Wendy, this isn't like you. You always do your homework."

"I didn't do it either Mr. Garrison," Stan chimed, "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Did anybody else decide not to do last night's homework?"

Everybody remains silent as they pass their completed papers up front.

"Why did you two not do them?" Garrison asked angrily. Both Stan and Wendy glanced at each other and tried to hide their faces as they blushed. "Oh I see, it's okay I'll just file that under 'extracurricular activities'" The class roared with laughter.

* * *

"Hey Stan," Wendy started, "How would you like to go see a movie or something tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I already promised Kyle I'd go over for his little overnight party. It's just gonna be us four as far as I know."

"Oh, that's okay Stan, maybe we can see a movie this weekend."

"That sounds great, wait a minute, you wanna come with me to the party?"

"Sure, sounds great!"

"Okay, see you after school!"

* * *

Lunch rolls around, and Ginny still is sitting with Cartman.

"Hey Kyle, can Wendy come to the overnight too?"

Seeing this as an opportunity to make Stan mad, he responded, "I don't know, you might party a bit too hard and start a family of your own." Stan blushed. "I'm kidding! Of course she can come too. Hey Cartman, you want to bring Ginny?"

"Hey that's a good idea, what do you say Ginny?"

"Fine by me." She responds.

"I still don't get why we have to use the _Jew_ 's house for the overnight."

"Shut your mouth fatass!" Some things don't change, even though Cartman has gotten nicer, just as a joke, he sticks to tradition and makes fun of Kyle anyways. Kyle still calls him fatass as well, even though he isn't technically _fat_ anymore.

"Maybe you can tell us more about yourself, Ginny" said Kenny in curiosity.

"Well, I'm going to turn 17 in November, I like school, I also like to party, in moderation of course, and my favorite color is purple."

"How about your last name?" Cartman asked

"My last name? I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just..."

"Okay fine."

* * *

 _Brrrriing!_

"Finally, time for the party!" said the four boys in unison. They walked out of the high school, and found Wendy and Ginny conversing on a bench.

"Come on gals, let's go." Stan said eagerly.

"Yeah, times-a-wasting!" Kyle joined in.


	5. Chapter 5 Corpse Party

Ginny, Wendy, Stan, Cartman, Eric, and Kenny arrive at the party.

"Okay, guys, my dad took my mom out to Bennigan's so we have the house to ourselves for the next 8 hours." Kyle annouced.

"What should we do first?" Stan shouted eagerly.

"We should watch a movie!" Wendy suggested.

"That sounds great Wendy." Stan agrees.

"Yeah," Everybody else says in unison.

They sit back on the couch, and flick through the channels until they settle on Terrance and Phillip. They still enjoy that show after all these years.

"Say Terrance?"

"Yes Phillip?"

"Can you check if my ass has a rash?"

"Sure thing!"

*farting noises*

They both laugh hysterically.

A Couple hours pass, and they are ready for bed.

"Hey, uhh, bad news." Kyle announced,

"What?" Everybody wondered.

"We only have enough room for two large sleeping bags and a bed."

Naturally, Stan and Wendy get one bag, Cartman and Ginny get another, and Kenny and Kyle are stuck with each other on the bed.

* * *

 _DRIP- DRIP- DRIP!_

Stan wakes up completely soaked to a noise that sounds like water is leaking through the roof. The light was off, so he couldn't see anything at all.

"H-Hey Kyle?"

"What Stan..." Kyle responds in an exhausted tone.

"C-Can you turn on the l-light?"

"Fine..."

 _FLICK_

The two boys gasp in horror as they saw the real source of the Dripping noise.

 _DRIP- DRIP- DRIP!_

The floor was covered in blood, they saw one of their friends, hanging from the ceiling by it's neck, it's chest cut open leaving it's guts spilling out on the floor. The two horrified boys weren't sure if it was Kenny, Wendy, Cartman, or Ginny. Whomever it was, is definitely dead.

"Holy shit." Kyle exclaimed, "You're covered in blood too! Oh... I woke up a couple hours ago to a clinging sound on the roof. I thought nothing of it so I went back to sleep. I wonder, if I would of acted on that noise, would this have happened?"

The source of the light was behind the victim, so all they could see was a silhouette, all of the sudden, the light flickered, and turned off completely.

"Goddammit!" Stan shouted.

"Quick, we have to look for a flashlight."

"I think I saw one on your desk last night."

"But my desk is WAY over there!"

"It's okay, I'll go," Stan says as he steps toward Kyle's desk, his feat getting soaked with blood every step, carefully avoiding their sleeping friends along the way. "I think I got it."

"Hurry, shine the light!"

"Uhh, the batteries are dead."

"Goddammit!"

"I have some extra flashlight batteries in my backpack, don't ask why,"

"Just...grab them!"

Stan slowly makes his way back to the bed where Kyle is, and grabs his backpack.

"I got them!"

"Hurry, put the batteries in the flashlight!"

"This goes here, uh, that goes over there..." Stan mutters quietly to himself as he puts the new batteries in the flashlight.

"Turn it on!"

 _CLICK_

The light shines on the corpse hanging from the ceiling, the boys find out who it was, but you won't find out until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to school

As the corpse of one of the boys classmates hangs from the ceiling, the boys stare in horror. On the wall, a message is written in blood: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

"Uhh... S-Stan?" Kyle stutters, "What d-does th-that mean?"

"Oh god..." Stan replies, "In the m-middle of the n-night, I g-got up to use the b-bathroom, and on the w-way back, I tr-ried to find th-the light, a-and I could-uldn't f-find it, I just d-decided to go b-back to sleep."

"That means, th-the killer was in the r-room when you c-came back...!" Kyle says worriedly.

"Uh oh, footsteps!" Stan whispers, "Pretend your asleep!"

"Hey Kyle, it's time for you and your friends to go to school!"

Sheila Broflovski screamed when she opened the door to Kyle's room, she had passed out. Gerald came in after her, but he could take it a little better, so he didn't pass out. Gerald evacuated the kids who were still living from the house, meanwhile, the ambulance took Sheila and the corpse away. The police were investigating the scene of the crime.

"Move along, nothing to see here!" Officer Barbrady exclaims to all of the worried citizens gathered outside of the Broflovski residence.

Stan saw Cartman sobbing, and went up to him to comfort him, "I'm sorry, Cartman. I knew that you cared about her, but we can't focus on the past, we have to worry about catching this asshole!"

"I know Kyle," Cartman replies, "Do you know how it feels to love just to have the person closest to you ripped away from you two days later?"

"No..."

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Wendy all waddled off to school.

* * *

The whole school day, Cartman wouldn't say a word.

"Cartman!?" Stan exclaims worriedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle joins in.

"Yeah, we're all worried." Kenny says.

Cartman remained silent.

* * *

The next morning, during social studies attendance, Stan noticed that Cartman wasn't in school, and Kyle was crying.

"What's wrong dude?" Stan askes Kyle.

"Leave me alone!"

"Just let me talk to you!"

"NO!" Kyle runs away from Stan.

"Has anyone seen Eric this morning?" Mr. Garrison asks his class.

"No Mr. Garrison, I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Kenny replies.

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Stan and Kenny sat at their customary seats.

"Kenny, what's wrong with Kyle?"

"I dunno, Stan. I wonder if it has anything to do with Cartman being absent."

"This is all very peculiar."

* * *

On Stan's way home, he noticed the windows on Kyle's house were all closed, and the house seemed quiet. _Why could that be?_ Stan thought to himself. He decided to walk up to Kyle's door, and see what the matter was.

"Who is it?" Someone said through their tears, it sounded like Gerald.

"It's Stan, I want to know what's wrong with Kyle, he didn't seem himself today."

The Broflovski front door opens, and Gerald tells Stan to come inside.

"Stan, sit down. I'll explain everything..." Gerald promises.


	7. Chapter 7 Eric Tenorman

_Brrrriing!_

"Kenny!" Stan screamed, "Kenny! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey, did you figure out why Kyle's upset? Or maybe why Cartman is missing?"

"Yeah, well... Kyle's mom passed away yesterday, and both him and his father are mourning her loss."

"Oh my god dude!" Kenny responded, "What about Cartman?"

"I don't know yet. I'm gonna try to find out today."

* * *

"Ooh, Jesus Christ..." It looks like Mr. Slave is substituting today.

"Where is Mr. Garrison?" Kenny asks.

"I don't know, kids. My job is to be a substitute, not know where your teacher is."

* * *

After school ended, Stan decided to walk over to Cartman's house. Liane answered the door, and Stan asked where Cartman was.

"Oh, my poopykins is sick in his room."

* * *

"Cartman!" Stan exclaimed, "Wait a minute, where is he?"

After searching Cartman's room, he finds a strange mirror he's never seen before. This mirror had four buttons on it. A green button, a red button, an up button, and a down button. Thinking green meant good, Stan decided to press the button. The mirror flashed green, and the reflection morphed into a slightly different reflection that shows the walls in the background were green instead of the normal purple. When Stan touched the mirror, his vision flashed white, and he thought nothing had happened, but when he turned around, he noticed the wall color was green, just like the reflection. He walked out of the room, and noticed that he saw Mr. Tenorman in the hallway.

"Wait a minute, aren't you dead?" Stan said.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Tenorman asked...

"My friend Eric Cartman chopped you up and fed you to your son..."

"Hey, Eric IS my son. But Cartman is my wife's maiden name. Both Eric and my last name is Tenorman."

"WHAT?" Stan rushed back into Cartman's room, and found the mirror, but this time it was shut off. When Stan went to turn it back on, and he touched the mirror again. _Wow, where did he get this thing..._ Stan thought.

* * *

"KENNY!" Stan screamed, "GUESS WHAT!"

"What is it?"

"I found this mirror in Cartman's room, and I touched it, and it took me to a different Cartman's room, where the walls were green, and when I left, I saw Mr. Tenorman, or an alternate version where he stayed with Cartman's mom, and became a full time dad.

"Really? Weird..."

"Kenny, I'm serious."


End file.
